The Sugar Baby Project
by KyteAura
Summary: Tomoyo has a little bundle of joy a.k.a 5 pounds of sugar...SPINEL-SUN DON'T EAT THE BABY AGAIN! Eriol x Tomoyo one-chapter only


Disclaimers- The character isn't mine and the whole idea of a Sugar Baby Project aren't mine either; I took that idea from my class. My sugar baby is as ugly as can be XD  
  
Dedicated to Rachie-imouto-chan! I will miss you so much! Sis is going away to her home town for 2 months or so after her Nationals and won't be online to chat with me and our other sissies *cries* *bear huggles* I heart you babe!  
  
  
  
  
  
The Sugar Baby Project  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Eriol-kun hold the baby, I need to get something out of my book bag." Without even waiting for a reply, Tomoyo thrust the five pounds of sugar onto Eriol's arm and bent down to look for the needed item.  
  
"Do you really trust me with the baby? Aren't you afraid I might drop it? Or run off and give this thing to Nakuru as a present?" He said as he looked down at the so-called 'baby'.  
  
Tomoyo stopped, looked up from the search, and glaring at him.  
  
"Do you dare?" She questioned him with a strong voice of authority.  
  
"Maybe" He replied automatically, however the tone of smug-ness was gone.  
  
She ignored him, knowing well he knew she would never speak to him again if she failed Parenting class for the second time.  
  
Wanting some kind of reaction from her, he changed the topic.  
  
"I still can't believe you chose to do this again Tomoyo-chan! The first one was like a bomb about to explode and in the end it made a loud 'KABOOM!'" He stated.  
  
She looked up once again.  
  
"I am not a quitter and I only failed the first Parenting class because you had stupidly given the sugar baby to Spinel-Sun, which he devoured, so don't you judge me to taking this class over." She exclaimed.  
  
"I still cannot believe the sensei saw me without the sugar baby the same day you ruined it." Tomoyo included, remembering how strict the sensei got when she told the class that if she saw anyone of the student without the sugar baby it would be an automatic fail.  
  
"Ah, but on the other hand I didn't give it to Spinel-Sun to be exact. I merely told him to lick the mess I had cause when your first child started pouring down none-stop. Besides how was I to know it was made out of sugar? 'Sugar Baby' doesn't have to be exactly made out of sugar, right?" Eriol said, reasoning with his lover.  
  
Tomoyo continue looking into her bag, once again ignoring him, but this time for having a low leveled excuse.  
  
"Also did I mention that the sugar only fell to the floor because you didn't tie the knot tightly? In other words, you and I are both at fault." Eriol said, recalling how he cried out loud when the sugar suddenly rushed out of the knee-hi.  
  
"Fine, I accept your answer and I forgive you." Tomoyo said, just to make him shut up. As much as she loved him, at times he was only good for kissing and hugging.  
  
As Tomoyo still searched for some unknown item, Eriol took another look at the thing he was holding in his arms.  
  
"She looks nothing like you." He noted as he took time to observe the baby's face.  
  
In class the teacher had let the students make a head of the baby and Tomoyo's baby was a tanned colour, its head was made up of a bunched of rolled up paper with a plastic bag wrapped around it.  
  
"Of course it doesn't, I, nor anyone else, cannot make a human-like face with a knee-hi supplied with black yarn, fake eyes, coloured buttons, and bunch of coloured strings."  
  
She stood up, finally finding what she was looking for. Taking the baby in her motherly arms she looked at the feature of what she created in class.  
  
"I think that even if it doesn't look like me it is still mine, I can feel it." She said as she stroke the hair made of black yarn.  
  
"Don't get too attach to it To-chan." He reminded her as Tomoyo continue to stroke the baby's hair.  
  
"I know." She replied with a tint of sadness to her.  
  
"Everything will be alright love." He wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed the top of her raven-like hair.  
  
"What if I ruin the project just like last time? I can't even create a baby right, how will I be able to take care of it for a whole entire week?" Tears were threatening to come out of her eyes.  
  
The first time Tomoyo decided to take Parenting was because she wanted to find out if she was fit to become a mother. When Eriol told her that the sugar wasn't secure because of her, she became scared and thoughts rush through her mind.  
  
What if one day she got pregnant and had to raise a real, living, kicking child? Would she leave her child in the car on a hot summer day and suffocate it? Would she drop the baby on its head because she couldn't hold onto its body?  
  
"To-chan...I know that you are frightened, but I know that you are going to be a great mother to the sugar baby and in a few months, ours." He said as she patted her stomach lightly.  
  
The day when she found out about her pregnancy those same thoughts rushed back into her mind. Tomoyo had gone to the doctors for a daily check up the day before they had to choose what classes to take next term. She had laid on her bed that same night for hours, thinking over her school plans. In the end, before she fell asleep she decided that she is going be brave and take Parenting for another drive.  
  
It was kind of different from what most girls would think about at the age of eighteen and even if some girls at her age are pregnant the first thing that would enter their mind besides 'Oh Kami-sama!' would be to take up abortion. However Tomoyo's mind didn't even cross on whether or not to keep the baby because she knew in her heart of hearts she was keeping it all the way.   
  
Tomoyo knew for sure that Eriol would support her...mostly if he was the one that wanted kids in the first place. Besides they had discussed it long ago and they both hated the idea of abortion. Surely Eriol would leave her if she did something like that to their child even if abortion is legal! Another thing is he showed her that he would be by her side always when he propose to her long before the news of her pregnancy.  
  
Time passed and now she is already three months pregnant with her and her fiancée's baby.  
  
Tomoyo sighed contently at Eriol's warm hands on her still-flat stomach.  
  
"Are you really sure I am going to be a great mother, Eriol-kun?" She said in a cute childish voice.  
  
"Yes, as long as you tied the knee-hi tightly." Eriol joked with a great fondness.  
  
She recalled after Parenting class, when the sugar was suppose to be attached to the knee-hi, she had ran up to Eriol asking him to knot it together as tight as possible in case anything happened again.  
  
Tomoyo also recalled Eriol giving her a sweet peck on her cheek and smiled one of the sweetest smiles he had ever given her. Then he took the sugar baby from her smooth hands and worked on making the strongest knots possible. He said it was 'just for my To-chan'.  
  
"You tied it for me." Tomoyo said, in a tone full of emotion.  
  
In other words, 'Everything will be okay because I know I have you to help me along the way'.  
  
His heart welled up with pride and joy; just like the day she told him that he was to become a father.  
  
They held onto one another, Eriol's thumb unconsciously rubbing Tomoyo's stomach in a soft circular motion.  
  
The Sun was beginning to set and it was only then that Eriol had truly realized how long they had been in each other's loving embrace. Reluctant he unwrap his arms from Tomoyo's waist. Taking the sugar baby from her loving arms and as gentle as possible he placed the baby into the baby carriage that Tomoyo had recently bought for the project.  
  
Eriol took the carriage with one hand while the other hand grabbed Tomoyo's in a firm grasp, and the two walked slowly together to his house, where they would probably spend hours doing what they love the most.  
  
To be reading a beautiful story to both the sugar baby and the unborn child.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
Kyte: I haven't started on my last part of 'There Is A Difference' so this is a way to say 'sorry'. I will have it up by December that is all I can promise you. 


End file.
